<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>в живых by eggslut420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707864">в живых</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420'>eggslut420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Other, POV Second Person, dream - Freeform, i had this concept a while ago and did it, idk i wrote this in a very strange way, jesus christ this is sad, tw blood, tw guns, tw murder, was listening to dumb by nirvana while writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tankie kills ancom but its actually a dream<br/>based on the what happens after a leftist revolution video</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>в живых</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW GUNS AND BLOOD!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You were standing in front of me, and the breeze was ruffling your hair. I couldn’t see it, but I knew you were smiling under that bandana of yours, comrade. A content hum was faintly heard from your lips. And dear Marx, I couldn’t stand knowing I’d never hear that hum again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My hand was clutching a shotgun, although I wish my hands had been clutching you. The state wouldn’t let you live, Anarkitty. If they found out about you they’d shoot you dead. I couldn’t bear watching my most beloved comrade die at the hands of another.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, I took it into my own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, Tankie, we’ve finally done it.” Блядь. I was not prepared to hear your voice. I couldn’t give myself away, so I maintained my persona, yet again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Anarkitty, the capitalists and fascists of the world have finally been defeated.” My voice was not shaking, luckily. But, Блядь, you meant so much to me. I don’t know how I’d go on without you, товарищ.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t think that just because we won I’m gonna go easy on you, I’m gonna whine and complain anytime you tell anyone to do anything. By the way, when am I gonna get those state mandated pronouns?” I tried to convince myself to be irritated, cold, fed up, as I usually am when you say things like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anarkitty, please. Let us forget that for now. Simply, look at the field we have in front of us. We will tilt soon, as one people.” I balled up my hands in fists, in an effort to sell the faux-confidence I had to you. I was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>lying to you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, Ancom. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I was lying to you. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I used up all the acting I could, my expression was starting to slip. I think I was about to cry, I haven’t cried in years, Ancom. You know that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I’m just playing, Tankie. I love you.” My insides were screaming. You say you love me all the time, товарищ. But — it felt more real this time. Everything I felt was amplified. How could I let you bleed out here? How could I let you die when you love me? When you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>trust me</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You let out a content sigh. Блядь, Блядь, Блядь. I couldn’t let you die, I couldn’t let you die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, the flowers really are beautiful…” I feel as if there was going to be more to that sentence. You never got to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>finish it</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. It was my fault, all of it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Ancom,” My voice was shaking, it was fragile. Everything inside of me was telling me not to cock the gun. But I did. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I hoped you didn’t hear, Ancom. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>“Just keep looking at the flowers.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was pointed to your head. Then, ignoring all of the yelling inside of my head, I clicked the trigger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your fragile, small body dropped to the floor. You were умерший. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Dead</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Red was pouring out onto the dirt. It didn’t have to be this way. It didn’t have to be this way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarm sounded, and I awoke in a cold sweat. The same dream I’ve been having for nights and nights has reoccurred. You were в живых. </span>
  <b>Alive</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>